


Desperate

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were desperate to touch each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

Hinata and Kageyama had been stumbling against each other the entire walk through the halls of their apartment. The moment his heat spiked, Hinata became ravenous for Kageyama’s touch, he needed his alpha to pummel into him. Hinata’s hot tongue barreled into Kageyama’s warm mouth as they spilled into their apartment. Kageyama breathed in deeply as he pulled away from his omega and quickly locked the door with shaky fingers. 

As Kageyama turned around he saw Hinata sitting on the kitchen counter with one hand digging into the front of his pants and a smirk on his face. 

“Why don’t you let me do that for you?” Kageyama asked as he pulled his pants down.

Nodding, Hinata spread his legs and whispered the word, “Please.”

Kageyama pulled at Hinata pants until he yanked them off, he then lifted the omega and pressed him against the counter so he could mount him from behind. Hinata moaned as Kageyama’s fingers stroked and stretched his wet hole, the omega begged with a hitching breath, “Tobio...Tobio...please, ah, ahhh, Tobio.”

Kageyama dug his dick into Hinata, the omega breathed in sharply as pleasure erupted through him. The sound of slick skin slapping against each other echoed through the apartment on a cascade of huffing breaths. Hinata’s scent lathered the air and urged at Kageyama’s nature to go in deeper and faster, to breed with his omega and make him heavy with pups.

Hinata whined, his body began to tense up and Kageyama sensed this, he teased, “So soon?”

“You’re just so...mmmmahhhhh,” Hinata moaned loudly, he felt Kageyama’s dick latch onto his insides. Such bliss shoved him over the edge, and he spilled himself all against the counter.


End file.
